Balls are one of the oldest forms of toys and sports equipment, and many popular games today still involve rolling, passing, kicking, tossing, catching, bouncing, or hitting balls. Other toys may have similar play patterns as balls, and both balls and other toys may have smooth surfaces. Children and young adults and are also drawn to toys that can be accessorized with characters or other accessories that give the ball visual, acoustic and tactile interest. However, conventional balls and other toys having a smooth surface are not always suitable for attaching accessories, and can be difficult to grasp for some users, especially small children and infants.